Unkuhl
by Nutellamaedchen
Summary: Snape wusste, dass es Ärger gab, als die Kuh gegen das Fenster flog." Die Challenge war, eine Geschichte mit diesem Satz zu beginnen. Hat ja keiner ahnen können, welche Folgen das haben würde. Für Snape. Für die Kuh. Und überhaupt.


Trovia ist Schuld. Sie hat die Challenge gestellt, eine Geschichte mit dem Satz "Snape wusste, dass es Ärger gab, als die Kuh gegen das Fenster flog." zu beginnen. Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen.

Alle Snape-Fans: Seid mir nicht böse für die Tränkemeistermisshandlung. Bitte ;D

Alle, die auf ein „Supergirl"-Update warten: Tut mir leid. Ich biete das hier als Trostkeks, kay?

Disclaimer: Snape, Tonks und Auroren gehören JKR. Der erste Satz und der „Laceratus" gehören Trovia. Aber die Kuh, die ist meine :D

Viel Spaß!

Unkuhl

Snape wusste, dass es Ärger gab, als die Kuh gegen das Fenster flog. Er verdrehte die Augen und schickte den Juniorauroren, der dumm genug gewesen war, ihn schocken zu wollen, mit einem Schnippen seines Stabs ins Land der Träume.

Eigentlich hatte er gewusst, dass es Ärger geben würde, seit der erste Ring aus Schutzzaubern gefallen war, und zur Gewissheit war es spätestens geworden, als die Tür abrupt von ihrem Rahmen getrennt worden war. Trotzdem, die Kuh war die endgültige Bestätigung, dass sie ein Problem hatten. „Und dass das Problem soeben auch den Hinterausgang über die Weide gefunden hat", meldete sich die strategische Abteilung seines Gehirns. Fluchend ließ Snape sich hinter einem umgestürzten Regal in Deckung fallen.

Nur um wieder aufzuspringen, als hinter ihm etwas mit einem lauten KRACKS nachgab. Er fuhr herum („Idiot", kommentierte die Strategie-Abteilung, „Dreh dem Kampf ruhig noch ein bisschen den Rücken zu") und – fand sich in zwei Zentimeter Entfernung von einer großen, feuchten Kuhnase wieder. Die zugehörige Kuh hatte es irgendwie geschafft, beim abrupten Ende ihres Flugs nicht nur ein Loch von der etwaigen Größe eines Kessels (Normgröße zwei, kupferlegiert) in Mauer und Fenster zu schlagen, sondern auch noch seltsam verdreht bis zu Schultern darin stecken zu bleiben.

„Muh?" Große braune Augen sahen ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ähm. Tut mir leid, ich würde dir ja gern helfen, aber… Naja. Nein. Eigentlich würde ich dir nicht gern helfen. Eigentlich warte ich hier nur darauf, dass der Weg nach draußen lang genug frei ist, um abzuhauen, und versuche dabei, von möglichst wenig Auroren gesehen zu werden."

„Muuhhh."

„…und _eigentlich_ unterhalte ich mich auch nicht mit Kühen."

Irritierte schüttelte er den Kopf. Genug Zeit verschwendet, immerhin hatte er einen Plan und -

Offenbar machte sich diese Kuh nicht viel aus Plänen. Er sah noch einen Kuhkopf auf sich zukommen, da wusch ihm schon etwas Warmes, Weiches und vor allem äußerst _Nasses_ über das gesamte Gesicht.

Snapes erste Reaktion war Schock. Seine zweite Flucht. (Nicht ganz. Eigentlich war die zweite ein hektischer Desinfektionszauber, aber wir wollen ja nicht kleinlich sein. Auch Todesser haben ein Recht auf Hygiene.)

Flucht jedenfalls wäre es gewesen, wenn er einen Fluchtweg gesehen hätte. Hinter ihm tobte noch immer eine Hosentaschenschlacht, und die Ordensauroren konnten vieles zu seinen Gunsten drehen, aber nach einer gewissen Anzahl von Sichtungen in Todesserroben („Ich hab gleich gesagt, dass Design vom KKK zu klauen ist einfach zu _auffällig_…") waren auch sie machtlos. Da ging also kein Weg raus, und aus die Hintertür neben ihm fiel aus demselben Grund aus. Viel zu viel Ministerium dahinter.

Dann nach vorne. Ach nein, das ging ja auch nicht. Wegen einer Kuh.

Kuh oder Auroren? Die Entscheidung fiel nicht schwer.

„Sei froh, dass ich nie Metzger werden wollte", informierte Snape die Kuh und pustete mit einem sauberen Laceratus auch noch den Rest des Rahmens aus der Wand. Dass einer der Splitter draußen Kingsley in den Allerwertesten traf, würde ihm sicher keine schlaflosen Nächte bereiten.

Mit einem schnellen Blick zur Absicherung – niemand zu sehen – kletterte er durchs Fenster und wollte nur noch um die Ecke und nach Hause apparieren.

Betonung auf „wollte". Denn etwas hielt ihn fest.

Snape drehte sich um, sah nach unten, drehte sich zurück und riss sich zusammen.

„Hör zu", sagte er zu niemand bestimmten, aber in der Annahme, dass dieses… dieses…Vieh, dass da seine Roben zwischen den Zähnen hatte, ihm die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zollte, „Du. Bist. Eine. Kuh. Ich kenn mich nicht aus bei nichtmagischen Kreaturen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du Pflanzen frisst. Keine Roben und - was zur…? Du frisst auch keine Menschen! Keine Menschen, hör _sofort _auf, meine Hand abzulecken! Sonst zeig ich dir, wer hier in der Nahrungskette höher steht!

… und das war eine Drohung!"

Das funktioniert bei Schülern auch besser, dachte Snape grimmig. Und die sind meistens nur unwesentlich intelligenter! Vielleicht, wenn er einfach still hielt…?

Nach drei Minuten war sein linker Fuß eingeschlafen. Die Kuh lutschte noch immer fröhlich an seinem Robensaum.

Nach sieben Minuten musste er ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte er keine Lust mehr.

„Ich werde jetzt deine Kiefer von meiner Robe lösen, damit wir uns verstehen. Und das tue ich völlig ruhig, weil ich Severus Snape bin, der in jeder Situation Ruhe bewahrt. Und meine Hände zittern _nicht_. Das nur fürs Protokoll."

Langsam näherte sich Snape mit einer Hand dem Haarschopf zwischen diesen übergroßen, fliegenumschwirrten Ohren. Erstmal streicheln konnte nicht schaden. Das Tier in falscher Sicherheit wiegen. (Sich von diesem großen Maul fernhalten.)

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, die Kuh zuckte ein bisschen mit den Ohren und – KLICK! Ein blendender Blitz brannte sich auf seine Netzhaut. Was bei allen neun Höllen…?

„Hey, Professor, sehr fotogen heute. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie ein Kuscheltier haben."

Keine drei Schritte vor ihm stand Nymphadora Tonks, hielt eine Kamera in der Hand und grinste trotz einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe, als sei Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.

Nun ja, dachte Snape, Weihnachten wird überbewertet.

„Falls sie meinen Kommentar über die Nahrungskette mit gehört haben sollten: Da gilt auch für sie. Geben sie mir sofort diese Kamera!"

„Tonks, wir gehen, den Rest überlassen wir dem Aufräumkommando!"

Und sie besaß die Frechheit, ihm noch ein unverschämtes Lächeln zu zuwerfen: „Das ist mein Stichwort, Professor! Man sieht sich in Nummer 12, und Sie können ja schon mal Bilderrahmen raussuchen."

Mit einem Plopp war sie verschwunden.

Snape, siedend, wandte sich der Kuh zu, die an all dem Schuld war. Und nun tatsächlich impertinent genug war, friedlich Gras zu rupfen und seine Anwesenheit vollständig zu ignorieren.

Er nahm zusammen, was er noch an Würde hatte, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sagte mit bester „Tränkmeister des Grauens" -Stimme: „Blöde Kuh!"


End file.
